pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Pokémon Mystery Universe may not at first look like it is a game featuring quests, however, quests are usually story related and often unacknowledged by the player. Quests often require a player to trigger a certain event for them to start and most of the time. Players need to obtain certain items or talk to specific NPCs for a quest to be completed. Quests are organized using this criteria: *Common, meaning that the quests contained within are completed regularly. *Uncommon, which means that the quests contained within aren't completed too often. *Rare/Impossible, which means that the quests in this category are hardly ever attempted or completed. Common The most common quests in Pokémon Mystery Universe are the Evolution Quest and the Tutorial Quest. Evolution of Pokémon This quest is completed so often that is usually considered mandatory for any player who wishes to advance in the game. This quest requires a player to complete Cliffside Relic in order to obtain the Engraved Tablet, allowing you access to the Luminous Chamber that is in Faded Relic to evolve. Move Tutors This quest has various items involved and has different outcomes depending on the items used. The various items associated with this quest are: *Shards (Found hidden on F21+, used with Bronzong) *Mushrooms (Can be hidden or Boss drops, Tiny Mushrooms are used by Electivire and Big Mushrooms are used by Loomy) *Heart Scales (Can be found hidden in any dungeon post-Winden Pass, used by Togetic) You can use these items listed above to learn various moves that aren't normally in a Pokémon's level-up pool. Uncommon Shell Bell Quest This quest involves you collecting five Shoal Salts and five Shoal Bells. These can be obtained in Southern Sea and Sandy Shallows. In Southern Sea, you have to get the opposite item from another player, depending on your ID. After you get those ten items, you then go to a Beach House that is below the Southern Exbel Plains. In the house, there's an Oshawott that can make you a Shell Bell if you trade in those ten items. The only other way to get a Shell Bell would be to luckily get it as a drop from the boss of Beach Bunker. Three-Star Family Item Quest This quest consists of obtaining Boxes in order to obtain one- and two-star family items. Because of the randomness of obtaining these family items, it's usually not done by casual players. Once all family items are obtained for a certain Pokémon, they can go to Croagunk's Swap Shop to trade these items for a cost of 5000 Poké. Rare/Impossible Mystery of Tanren Chambers Most of this Quest was once surrounded in mystery, however it involves the Mystery Part which originally did nothing. There are rumors of Mew being involved in this Quest. "I won't say any more than this, but Legends could become your friends." ~Sprinko The Mystery Part can only be obtained through the real ending of Tanren Chambers (Floor 99 of the Normal Chamber) and is guarantied alongside a Grand Box. As of recent, you can get legendaries into the Mystery Part via Heart Slates, which have a chance of being dropped by Legendary Pokémon. Once the player gains one slate and has access to Southeastern Village in Archford, they can talk to Merlin and insert the Heart Slate into their Mystery Part for a fee of 100k Poké that allows the specified Legendary to be summoned in dungeons. The fee increases by 100k Poké every time a Legendary is placed in a Mystery Part. Once the Legendary is summoned, the Mystery Part will be sent to the storage. Category:PMU 7